


smooch!

by tvheads



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, hes so PRETTY and SWEET, pretty much just fluff, shdhhdgs im in LOVE with him okay, there's usage of "miss" when referring to reader just an fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: i'm bad at titles and summaries just read the tags asdfghjkl





	smooch!

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags mention i am super fuckin in love with blurr so. at 4 AM i was not quite tired yet and totally shameless so i wrote a surprisingly long and relatively well-written self-insert featuring the mech of my dreams. and cameos from my friend jesús/soos and jazz.
> 
> then i rewrote it to be a reader-insert.

You relax into your seat, leaning towards the window and staring out at nothing.

"What's on your mind?" comes Blurr's voice from all around you.

"Nothing," you reply distantly.

"Well, do you want to talk about anything?" he asks.

"I'm assuming you do," you say with a tired smile. You shift away from the side, instead choosing to gaze somewhere between the mirror and dashboard.

"Soos tells me you have a crush?"

Any and all weariness vanishes from your person as you flush red and start tugging on your hair in obvious embarrassment. "What?" Your tone is mostly casual but your voice sounds a tad bit higher than normal.

"You heard me." Oh my god he's smirking, isn't he? You can hear it. "You do have a crush then, huh? Miss Love-Is-Lame?"

"Excuse me, I've never said that," you interrupt, crossing your arms and hunching over.

He chuckles at that, and you proceed to whack the dash. "Ow."

"Baby."

"Oh, a pet name?"

"No, I'm calling you a baby, you baby," you snap.

Blurr laughs, but you don't really feel like hitting him again.  
"So who is it? Me? It's me, isn't it? It has to be."

Strike that. You really want to smack Blurr in his stupid pretty face. Unfortunately you can do little more than pull your knees close and hide your face behind them.

Blurr is in uproarious laughter again, (accurately) taking your reaction as confirmation, and you grumble out a complaint.

"Awww, that's so cute."

"Shut up."

In response, he starts playing some love song you just happen to like, and in response to that you kick your legs up on the dashboard and pointedly ignore his protests.  
\---  
After that, though, you two were unable to talk for two days. Your workload got out of hand and overwhelmed you, and when it was all finally taken care of, Blurr had been unavailable, on a mission. 

Finally, on Saturday, you arrive at the Autobot base and are immediately scooped up into Blurr's hands. You're both given the okay to go out and relax (though of course you must return when ordered to) and Blurr takes you to the little racetrack the 'bots had been permitted to build. You're amused, because you know that the beautiful blue idiot is the fastest mech to ever exist. (Or so he says!)

You settle into the stands and watch him warm up, and of course you clap and cheer whenever he laps. Within five minutes Soos and Jazz pop up, and the mechs race. Jazz's speed is admittedly impressive, but Blurr easily kicks his skidplate. Jazz laughs and calls for a rematch, with the same result. 

"Prowl's callin' me," he says after the fourth round or so. "I'm out." He ruffles your hair (you squeak and make a face in indignation) before smoothly transforming back into car mode and driving off.

The humans watch Blurr show off some more, and when he struts over smugly you flip him off, though you're smiling in a genuinely adorable way. A good mood, the likes of which Blurr had never quite seen before. Jesús, on the other hand, grins knowingly and gives him a thumbs-up.

Blurr deposits Soos back at base before taking off with you again. You lazily go through your camera roll as Blurr blasts the playlist you'd made for their car rides. Eventually you pull up to a park, or more specifically an isolated little clearing with a nice enough view. And suddenly it hits you:

" _Jesus Christ this is a date._ "

Blurr had already transformed back to his bot mode and turns to stare at you. "Yeah?"

"Blurr, is this a date?"

"It is if you want it to be."

Now very flustered, you nod frantically and hurry forward, and he picks you up and settles you onto his lap. 

"So what's up?" you ask, rubbing your eyes.

"We're still investigating that mech," Blurr says. He knows you knows that, but he's not totally sure what you'ee asking.

"Oh, Mono is nice, though." You're getting less red and more relaxed by the second. 

He pouts with an audible noise, and you peer up at him, smirking. "Aw, are you jealous?"

Blurr makes a face down at his human, and you laugh, patting his knee. "Oh, they're just a confused sweetheart. I just wanna help! You know how it is, lovey."

There's a small silence there as they register the word "lovey" and turn into equally blushy, laughing messes. 

"Okay, you know what?" You roll off him to lie on the ground on her back. You prop yourself up on an elbow and run your other hand through your hair in some sort of attempt to compose yourself. "Alright, alright, alright. So. If this is a date. If that means we are dating." You pause to shift into a sitting position, your legs going criss-cross-applesauce. You stare down at youe hands in your lap. "People who are dating. They hold hands. And they kiss."

"You want a kiss?" Blurr says.

You immediately cover your face. "Y… yes…."

He lets you pull yourself into his open palms and brings you up close to his face. 

"Godness. Your head is as tall as I am," you mutter out loud. 

He chuckles, but forces himself to be as still as possible so you don't get even more nervous. Blurr closes the gap between them, planting a little kiss on the top of your head. You burst into giggles at the contact, then put your hands on his face and kiss his lips. You suddenly fall back onto his hands, covering your face and rubbing at your eyes in utter embarrassment. After a somewhat startled second or so, Blurr nuzzles you gently and suddenly you're back upright, giggling and pressing your little face against his considerably bigger one. This time he kisses you on the lips and you laugh and brace yourself with both hands on each side of the front bits of his helm.

"Why are you so pretty?" you ask him, your voice tired but your expression anything but. 

"What about you?" he responds playfully.

You sink down to your knees with a warm smile. "What about me?"

"Why are you so cute?"

You start giggling again, then you lean over and give him another kiss.

They go home happy.


End file.
